When it Changed
by Netty1
Summary: Trunks and Pan shopping...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own it all!  God, I needed a good laugh.

*~*~*~*~*

_One is very crazy when in love._

*~*~*~*~*

            The sidewalks are empty as the two of us continue our way home.  The entire day has been nothing but Panny shopping and me watching her shop.  You would think for a twenty year old she would let the mall be left for the teenagers but the two of us went in every store, more than once.  First of all I didn't know I even paid Pan that much money, second why did she drag me along, and third why the hell does every guy practically fall to her feet if she ask how much something is?  

            Raven hair that falls to her mid back and bounces with each step, a small figure but hey she has sparred since she was born, and eyes that seem the search your soul with one glance.  Maybe these guys need to see how she eats.  Then they will take off the other direction because they can't afford it.  Is that why she's my best friend because I can actually afford to feed her?  Come to think of it I couldn't think of the last time she bought lunch.

            "Trunks?"  I looked up at the sound of my name to see those eyes staring at me questionably.  

            "Where did you go?  We have been walking for like ten minutes and you seemed lost.  You ok?"  It would be like her to worry about me.  Since she turned sixteen that girl has been so concerned for me.  She is always with me doing all kinds of things for me.  That's what best friends are for I guess.

            "Yeah, I'm fine just thinking."  She smiled at me and resumed she pace ahead of me.  She really did change on me.  Since she was born it was always Panny the tomboy ready to fight anything.  Then she changed still ready for a fight but with more lady-like attitude.  The two of us started hanging out more and became so close.  I fear that one of us look at the relationship different though causing the end of something that I hold so very dear to me.

            "Pan lets get a bite, my treat."  

            "K." She slows down and grabs my hand.  I hate it when she does that.  I feel so confused and my heart hurts for reasons I can't explain.  I look down at our hands and see the most astonishing thing today.

            "Which fingers are yours and which are mine?"  I ask lightly unknown that I had even spoke.

            "Their all yours."  My eyes lift to see her beautiful eyes and my heart does that thing again.  Her face gives off its natural glow as she shifts her head slightly to the side and smiles.

            "Mine?"  I don't own her fingers.  What is she talking about?  I hear her laughing and it makes me even more confused then before.  I swear when she hit her teens her life goal was to make me go _crazy_.  I feel her tug my hand before heading off to one of the restaurants.  Hopefully she won't get much, us being in public and all.  Telling her what I wanted I go off to find a table.  

            I wonder why she changed so much because know one cared how she dressed or how she fixed her hair.  She was gorgeous before hand.  Mom said something about girls getting to that age and "stuff".  Still Pan looked fine in ki's and boots just like she does in dresses and high heels, I see no difference.  I look over to see her walking back arm full of food, so much for that in public theory.  

            Finishing off our food I wondered all day and now its getting annoying.  Why can't I just ask one stupid little question?  

            "Pan why did you start dressing all girly?"  Shit.  Did I say that out loud?

            "Umm…where did that come from?"  She pokes around what is left of the food.  

            "Well we have been shopping all day and while I guess I just wanted to know."  She continues to play with what on her plate.  I can see her eyebrows coming together like she is concentrating on the question.

            "I thought that if I did that… this guy would notice me.  Silly I know but I really care for him."  Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment no doubt and she would not look me in the eye.

            "Pan if you think changing your look for some guy is the answer its not.  You looked fine before.  Hell you could wear a potato sack and guys would still fall to your feet."

            "Naw duh Trunks.  If you saw a girl wearing just a sack around won't you want a peak?"  The two of us starting laughing at how true that would be.  After the laugher subsided I saw a flash of sadness in her eyes that caused me to hurt.

            "Pan did you ever tell the guy how you felt?"  The last thing I wanted to do was to help my Panny hook up with some guy who is not even on the same wavelength as her.

            "No, I can't."  

            "Why?  Is he married?  I always thought so highly of you Pan."  I shake my head adding to my fake disappointment.  

            "No, I just can't."  Her voice was low as if she was about the cry and at that very moment I wanted nothing more to find the bastard and rip his head off.  Getting up from my seat I walk over to her on the other side of the table and pull her into a hug.  

            "Panny its ok."  I caress her hair soft while her hands go up and down my back causing a shiver.  We must look odd me bending in front of her while she is leaning forward in her chair.  Her head rested on my shoulder I feel her breathe on my ear and I thank Dende for this day.

            "Is he worth this Pan?"

            "Yes and so much more.  I love him more than life."

            "Then tell him.  What's the worst that can happen?"  I felt her pull back and I saw she was smiling but the tears forming in her eyes gave her away quickly.

            "I could lose my best friend."

So…are you guys mad?  J  Laterz!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  Bring on the law suits cause I own the blue headed guy!  Ok only when I write but the tears are mine.

*~*~*~*~*

_The art of love…is largely the art of persistence._

_*~*~*~*~*_

            "You're in love with my sister!"  My heart was beating like crazy.  Pan, my Pan was a lesb…her laughter brought me back from finishing that thought.  Looking up from my seat now on the floor her eyes were teary but the true laugh caused her to look amazing.

            "No silly my other best friend."  Her hand rubbed against my cheek and went up to push my hair back.  The touch was innocent but held a thousand emotions that were floating in the air.  Her hand was resting on my shoulder while her eyes held its same position staring directly at me.

            "Marron?"  These girls were practically sisters now she was falling for them.  My head was hurting and I think my breaths were getting shorter and shorter.

            "No silly my MALE best friend."  Best friend?  That would mean it was…I jumped up so quickly that it jerked her hand off of me.  She loves me?  Me?  Trunks?  Am I dreaming I'm sure I woke up this morning, right?  I could feel my hands shaking while I ran them through my hair.  The chest was getting really tight and I could hear my on pulse.  

            "Trunks?"  I take a glance at her to see if this is real and there she sits just as beautiful as the stars themselves.  

            "Me?  You love me?"  Her head fell to where I could still she her face but not to where I could see those eyes that captured me so.  I saw a slight movement of her hand indicating a yes to my question.  I felt my lip twitch a little before I grabbed her into the tightest hug.  My head was placed on her shoulder and my breath on her neck.  Her arms were around my back caressing it softly like only she could.  

            I pulled back a little with some dumb-ass smile on my face and wrapped one arm around her lower back and the other grabbed her hand.  Slowly I looked down building up the courage I needed for what was to come next.  Talking to myself for a second or so I held my head back up and slowly kissed her.  The kiss grew hard and passionate but I eased it and let it linger on, never wanting it to end.  I felt all these emotions I didn't even know I could feel or even have for that matter.  Pulling back from the kiss I saw her blush and biting down on her bottom lip.  That did nothing to help me in this but make me want to kiss her all over again.    

            "I'm glad Marron had a date today."  The two of us laughed lightly but I know we were both thanking Dende.

            "That makes two of us."  She smiled warmly and stepped up on her tippy toes and gave me a quick peck on the lips.  Dende, were did she learn to be so freakin' cute?  I bent down and picked up her bags from shopping and we left the little restaurant.  As we were walking down the street again she reached for my hand.  This time when she grabbed it I understood why I hated it so much.  Because it wasn't that I hated it but the complete opposite.  Her hand in mine is how it is suppose to be and that feeling that hurt was the love I could never express to her.

            I looked over to her and gave her a big cheesy grin.  By which she followed with a smile that makes the sun rise.  I let out a deep sigh of happiness.  Who knew skipping work to shop with Pan would turn out so perfect?  

            "I love you Trunks."  I heard her whisper.  With four words my life was so clear.  Like everything made since to me.  

            "I love you too Pan.  Maybe more."  I wiggled my eyebrows daring her to a challenge.  With our blood I was looking forward to the next couple of hours of us trying to prove who loved whom more.  I saw the fire starting to burn in her eyes and knew she had expected the challenge.

            "Oh really?"

            "Yeah Pan I love you more than I love myself."  She laughed and hit me on the arm causing me to drop some bags.  Seeing the battle I dropped the rest and flew at her.  Only to be stopped with her lips on mine.  And so the war begins.  

You guys really need to learn some more threats. Hahahah.  N-E whooo thanks for everything you guys.  Love you all.  I'll see you in the next story.


End file.
